Dollhouse
by Timeless Writing
Summary: Tsuna never wanted to come here. But he was weak, often a victim of bullying, and the bullies had dragged him into the forest surrounding their village and thrown him into the castle on the hill, locking him inside so he couldn't leave. They knew who Namimori Castle belonged to. Everyone knew who Namimori Castle belonged to. It was Hibarin's, the infamous vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna never wanted to come here. But he was weak, often a victim of bullying, and the bullies had dragged him into the forest surrounding their village and thrown him into the castle on the hill, locking him inside so he couldn't leave. They knew who Namimori Castle belonged to. _Everyone_ knew who Namimori Castle belonged to. It was Hibarin's, the infamous vampire. And he had a reputation of beating people to pulp then drinking them dry. Nobody but those who had a death wish went near his castle.

Tsuna whimpered and buried his head in his arms, trying harder to make himself disappear into the random corner he had squeezed himself into. It was dark, and cold, and he kept hearing these strange _noises. _

He dearly hoped someone would come save him soon. He didn't want to die! He may be No-Good Tsuna, the most useless person ever, but that didn't mean he wanted to die! He still had things he wanted to do!

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tsuna felt like sobbing. He was so, so _scared. _He wanted to go home. Why couldn't he go _home?_ He wanted to be with his sister and brothers, happily eating their mother's food.

_Slam!_

That was a door. That had to be a door. Oh _God_, he was coming! Hibarin was coming!

"Wow, it's one of those useless herbivores."

Trembling, Tsuna glanced up to see the outline of a slender, pale humanoid towering over him. It was dark, so the details were hidden, but there was no question about it that this was Hibarin.

"Stand up."

Tsuna hurriedly stumbled up off the floor, his body only moving for fear of his life. It didn't matter that he'd never met Hibarin before this, or that Tsuna hadn't had all his blood sucked out yet. He wanted to continue living, and the only way for Tsuna to do that was to not aggravate the vampire.

"Why are you here," Hibarin demanded. It wasn't a question.

Tsuna's whimpers, which had continued all this time, died in his throat. How was he supposed to explain why he was here without dying?! Actually, forget not dying. How was he supposed to explain, period?!

"Herbivore, I asked you a question. Answer me before I bite you to death."

Apparently the fringe of Hibarin's bangs had shifted, so now Tsuna could see the glowing red eyes that were glaring at him, terrifying him further.

"H-Hieee!" He shrieked. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! My bullies locked me in here!"

"Tch, herbivores disturbing the peace of Namimori. I'll have to bite them to death."

No matter how mean his bullies were, or what they did to him, nobody deserved to die, so with newfound courage that faded as soon as it came, Tsuna exclaimed, "Don't hurt them!"

With Hibarin's gaze now back in him, Tsuna's strength disappeared and he wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. Why did he have to _say_ that? He was going to die for sure now!

There was a light hum and Tsuna could just _feel _the smirk on the other's face.

"Interesting. Why should I listen to you?"

"Uh, um," There _was no reason!_ What should he say?! "Because I want to protect them...?"

Hibarin stepped closer to him until they were face-to-face(Well, more like face-to-chest)and smirked down at the trembling human, his cape swishing behind him.

"Well, then, herbivore, you aren't leaving anytime soon. You're going to be my new source of food."

* * *

><p>So, hello again! My first ever published KHR fanfiction! I hope all of you enjoy it! This is loosely based off Monster Tamer Tsuna, and there is a <em>slight, slight<em> chance of 1827. But most likely not. Anyway, feel free to drop a review or a like or follow or whatever. Have a nice day and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"You will stay here for the time being. Nourishment will be brought at the appropriate times. I will come to see you as I please, and if you disturb my peace, I'll bite you to death."

The door slammed shut, leaving Tsuna free to finally collapse where he stood facing the door, his body still trembling from his terrifying experience with the infamous Hibarin.

As he pulled himself back together from the shaking mess he had descended into, Tsuna took the time look at his surroundings. It was a fairly large room, easily able to hold a small party, and it seemed to be a guest bedroom.

To his right there was a Western-style bed against the middle of the wall, a canopy draped regally over the entirety of it. Pillows were placed purposefully around the head of the bed to form a brilliant design. On each side of the bed were small nightstands, each set with a single drawer and placed close to the ground. On top of each nightstand was a single lamp with a simple lampshade covering the light, a blatant contrast to the regal design of the bed.

Against the wall behind him stood a tall four-drawer dresser, a large painting of Namimori Village and the woods surrounding it hanging delicately from a nail next to it. It was becoming clear that Hibarin had a fondness-bordering on obsession-with Namimori.

The last wall, the left one, held a moderately sized make-up table, similar to the one Tsuna's mother had in her room back home. It was fully equipped with a large mirror and all the appropriate compartments for any make-up table to have.

There was only one other door in the entire room, and Tsuna was pretty sure it wasn't an exit.

He was right. It was a bathroom.

Closing the door after taking a peek inside, Tsuna let his back slide down said object, choking back a sob. Legs outstretched in front of him, he didn't struggle against his head burying itself in his knees as he curled into an upright ball, whimpering.

"Mamma, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin…"

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu, what do we have here?"<p>

"Big Brother, please don't be mean to him. He's probably really scared, see how tense he is? You'll only scare him even more."

Who was that? That didn't sound like Hibarin… Didn't Hibarin live alone?

The more masculine of the two voices chuckled again and cooed, "Only because my dear Nagi asked it of me. It's a shame I can't possess him now."

The feminine voice scolded quietly, "Big Brother…"

"Kufufufufu…"

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his hand to wipe away some stray drool on his face onto his sleeve.

Huh? When did I fall asleep?

"It seems our little guest is awake. Care to do the honors, Chrome?"

A girl's face appeared in front of Tsuna's, nearly scaring his half to death.

"Hieeeeeee!"

The girl backed away so that she was out of his personal space and standing next to a smirking man, leaving Tsuna pressed against the wall with labored breath.

"And it would seem the boy was scared either way," The man standing protectively behind the girl mused. He and her looked nearly exactly the same, with the obvious differences of height, gender, eye color, and body build. They had dark black hair that could just about be called purple put up into a hairdo that somehow strangely resembled a pineapple?

They wore olive-green school uniforms, consisting of pants for the male, a skirt for the girl, and button up long-sleeve top. The male's top was open, revealing a camouflage-type shirt. Single dangle earrings consisting of four, one-inch, metal spikes hung from the girl's right ear and the male's left ear. An indigo jewel was placed into the thick, half-inch lengthwise hoop connecting the earring to their ears.

"Kufufufu, like what you see, commoner boy?"

Tsuna blinked himself away from taking in the two people's appearances and flushed bright red when he realized the implication of the man's words.

"W-Wha-?! N-No! I mean, yes, I mean, no, I mean, huh?"

The man burst out laughing, ignoring the girl's resigned glances and Tsuna's own terrified ones.

"Are you sure I can't posses him, Chrome?" He asked once his laughter died down to mere chuckles. "This one is quite amusing and it's not often we get guests."

"Big Brother," Even though all she said were the man's relation to her, the girl's tone was scolding and firm.

The man sighed in resignation with a reluctant, "Fine."

Tsuna glanced confusedly between the siblings interactions.

"Well." The man began to speak once again, this time addressing Tsuna, who was still sitting on the floor on his butt. "Mr. Honored Guest, welcome to our humble abode. I'm Mukuro Rokudo and this is my sister, Chrome Dokuro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit 10/15/14: I tweaked Tsuna's name from Sawada to Vongola. My apologies for no new chapter! It should be up soon!**

**Edit 10/30/14: I have put in honorifics.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna glanced at Mukuro and then back at Chrome, confused. So now he knew who they were, but why were they here? Hibarin didn't lock them up too, did he?<p>

Tsuna's hopes rose just a small bit. He might not be alone! Someone else might be stuck here too! Just as quick as it rose however, his hope fell to pieces. Just what made him think that they would want to talk to loser Tsuna. No-Good Tsuna. Useless Tsuna.

"Um, I'm Tsunayoshi Vongola. You can call me Tsuna. Why are you here? Hibarin didn't lock you up too, did he?" It didn't hurt to try, right?

Mukuro snorted, apparently amused by the question.

"Me, trapped by that irritating skylark? You certainly are amusing."

"Then…" Tsuna was even more confused now. If they weren't trapped here, why were they in Namimori Castle? More importantly, how were they not bitten to death yet? "You're not trapped here, then? Why are you here?"

"I never said anything about not being stuck in this miserable building, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun," Mukuro retorted, accenting each syllable in Tsuna' name.

Confusion seemed to be Tsuna's main emotion right now.

"We used to live here before Hibarin moved in," Chrome stepped in for the first time. "Big Brother was head of the house and adopted me after saving me after being run over by a carriage. Soon after that though, we were assassinated via poison and the castle was abandoned. Several years later Hibarin moved in and took control of Namimori."

Tsuna blanched and stuttered, "Y-You mean you're ghosts?"

Chrome nodded and held out her hand, palm up, and it's image started to waver, stuttering for a moment before solidifying again.

"We're basically mortal with the exception of having certain powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"We can go through objects if we so wish by taking down our solid form, we don't have to eat or sleep, we can't get hurt or die, and can create things at will," Mukuro answered for his sister, creating a trident and handing it to Chrome, who gratefully took it to lean on. "An example would be how I just created that weapon. The only downsides are that we retain the the state we were in before we died and can still get tired."

Tsuna glanced worriedly at Chrome before giving his attention back to Mukuro. "But didn't you say you didn't have to sleep?"

"We don't." Mukuro shrugged. "But it still benefits our strength to rest."

"So, then, does Hibarin know you're here?"

As if on cue to Tsuna's question, said vampire burst into the room with tonfas in hand and a snarl in place on his face.

"You." He hissed before lunging at Mukuro. "I told you to get out, herbivore! For disrupting the peace, you shall be bitten to death!"

Chrome quickly handed the trident to her sibling and stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being in the middle of the collision between the trident and one of Hibarin's tonfas.

"Kyoya, don't be so cruel. You know I couldn't leave even if I wanted too," Mukuro taunted the vampire as he blocked another swing of the tonfa, seeming to get joy from irritating Hibarin.

"I don't care. Leave." Hibarin swung at the ghost's head, only for Mukuro to dematerialize it, leaving the tonfa swinging through air.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna muttered confusedly, watching the fight in fear.

"That's Hibarin's first name. He doesn't like being called by that though, so nobody knows it. The only reason Big Brother knows it is because he found a piece of paper with Hibarin's name on it by accident."

"Oh," Because that made sense. "Are they usually like this?"

Chrome nodded, reaching upwards to fix the skull eyepatch covering the one of her violet eyes.

"Hibarin hates Big Brother since Big Brother likes to antagonize him, even though he knows Hibarin angers easily. They always fight whenever they meet."

Tsuna glanced over at the girl and asked, "Have you ever been hurt by Hibarin? Was he the one who hurt your eye?"

"Huh?" Chrome smiled in realization. "No, I lost my eye in the accident with the carriage. Hibarin hasn't attacked me. In fact, he usually ignores me in favor of my brother."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. So Hibarin wasn't completely heartless after all. Or maybe he just wanted to beat up Mukuro… Either way, he hadn't hurt someone as seemingly sweet as Chrome, yet, so that had to count for something, right?

The two teens watched in fascination-even Chrome-as Mukuro created the scarily realistic illusion of cherry blossom trees and HIbarin froze in place.

"Kufufufu, is your allergy getting to you now?"

Spinning around and storming out of the room, Hibari left with the words, "Next time, Mukuro Rokudo. Food will be brought soon for the useless human."

Turning back to the two teens on the floor, Mukuro dispelled the illusions.

"Well, that was quick. I didn't think he'd notice me that quickly this time."

"You have been doing this for years, after all, Big Brother. He's bound to get used to it eventually."

Mukuro hummed in response, "I suppose you're right. I need to bump up my defense."

"W-Wait," Tsuna stuttered. "You mean this is normal?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I hope you liked this. I think it's O.K. Does anyone have any suggestions for what happens next? I have a forming idea of what will, but I'm always open for suggestions! Thanks for reading and have a good day! Drop a review, follow, favorite, share, whatever you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome looked at him blankly. Mukuro looked amused.

"Do you have a better idea of how to spend our time here?"

"W-Well, I don't know… Can't you read or something?"

"I've read all the books in the library!" Chrome piped up.

"Well…" Tsuna wracked his brain for something else the ghosts could do. "Um…"

Mukuro snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Huh? Got what-H-Hey! What are you doing!" Tsuna cried out in surprise as Mukuro took ahold of his arm and started dragging him towards the wall. "W-Wait! I can't go through walls-!"

Tsuna slowly and carefully pried open one eye, his other opening as well as they widened. "Woah…"

Mukuro cast an amused glance down at the boy whose arm he was holding, commenting, "Impressed, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"What… How did you do that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's simple. Anything we touch, we can dematerialize, just the same as us, and once we let go or want to materialize it, it's materialized," Chrome answered for him as she stepped through the wall behind the boys.

"Wow…" Tsuna breathed out in awe. He tensed upon his next realization. "B-But Hibarin said I'm not supposed to leave the room!"

Mukuro gave an irritated 'tch'.

"Ignore that skylark. We're going to show you around Namimori manor!"

"Huh? But I don't want to get bitten to death!" Tsuna exclaimed in a panicky tone as Mukuro proceeded to drag him down the sparsely decorated hallway they had walked into.

"It's better to just let Big Brother do as he pleases sometimes, Tsuna. Now is one of those times," Chrome whispered to him as she hurriedly walked in order to keep up with them.

Tsuna sent her a panicked look. "I can't just let myself get bitten to death!"

Mukuro came to stop, letting go of Tsuna's arm and turning to face the panicked teen.

"Look, Tsunayoshi-kun, I am extremely bored right now. I have nothing to do in the mansion besides talk to my precious Chrome and irritate Kyoya, and even those things get tiring after a few years of nothing else. I very well could kill you right now so I could have you as entertainment after you become a ghost. Or I could possess you and use your body to leave this wretched place. Whatever you want. Now, come along and let me show you around. I'll even deal with Kyoya for you, so now we'll both be happy."

"U-Uh," Tsuna blinked in surprise at Mukuro's sudden rant. "Okay…"

"Good. Now let's go check out the library!"

Tsuna let himself be pulled down the hallway, a miserable look on his face. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? That's all he ever wanted, but _no. _Life had to decide to make his life as difficult as possible. First being slower than others, then bullies, and now he was a hostage to two ghosts and a vampire. He didn't think life could get any worse.

* * *

><p>He hadn't been aware that Mukuro planned to show him around the entire manor, or else he would have resisted more, Tsuna thought tiredly as he was shown the dining room. He seriously doubted he would live long enough to eat there, anyways.<p>

"Um, Mukuro-san?"

Said man looked behind him and down at Tsunayoshi.

"Yes?"

"Are we almost done…?" Tsuna trailed off, seeming to be at least slightly fearful for speaking out.

"Hm? I believe there's only the–"

Chrome, who had trailed quietly behind them the entire time, cleared her throat, causing the two males to turn to face her. Next to her was a tall man with a piece of wheat in his mouth and his hair styled into a pompadour.

"Kusakabe-san wants to take Tsuna back to his room. Hibarin is angry that he's not where he is supposed to be," Chrome explained, brushing stray bangs behind her ear.

"Kyoya is irritated is he…?" Mukuro grinned.

"Please, Mukuro-sama, allow me to take Tsunayoshi-sama back to his room. Kyo-san is angered by his disappearance," Kusakabe requested, bowing low before the male ghost. "Tsunayoshi-sama's meal is ready and warm up in his quarters."

"Hmm," Mukuro hummed, pretending to think over what to decide. "I don't think so. Ja ne!" He sang, grinning as he pulled Tsuna into his chest and backed through the wall behind them and into the nearest room.

"M-Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, calm down. You aren't going to get in trouble. We're going to go back to your room, I just want to mess with Kyoya's loyal guard dog. He's irritating."

"Is… Is that okay? Won't Hibarin be even more upset?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro shrugged.

"Yes, but it's not like he can hurt me. Now let's hurry before Chrome and Kusakabe catch up," He replied, yanking Tsuna through another wall with a chuckle from him and a shriek from Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hi? Ahaha. Um, It had been my intention to have this chapter up for ****Halloween (more like Hallo_weeb_) but obviously that didn't happen, did it? Well, I still wanted to get something up even though this is late. \(¬w¬)/ Swag. Anyway, I know it's short and not all that much is happening, but I hope you guys like it. I was really stuck on what to write, and even now I still have no clue how to write out the scene I've planned. I'm just praying I kept Mukuro IC enough... But thanks to my amazing new beta, Hannah, for looking over this for me.**

**P.S. Does anyone know what Kusakabe has in his mouth? We couldn't figure it out, so I went with wheat. Can wheat be green?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples, slumping against the door to his room. Mukuro had all but dragged him throughout the manor in order to get to Tsuna's room before anyone else. Once they arrived, he dumped the teen inside the room before departing with a clipped, "I'm going to go find Chrome."

Groaning, he pressed the base of his palm into his eyes, making colorful spots form in his vision. The bed let out a long "_Creeeeak"_ and he looked up only for his eyes to widen in horror as he took in the figure sitting on it.

"Herbivore." Hibarin began, legs and arms crossed. His weapons lay on the bed next to him. "Why were you not in the room?"

Tsuna paled.

"I-I can explain! I promise!"

"Speak."

"Well… Mukuro took me to go see the castle, and I tried to stop him, but he was stronger than me… He wouldn't let me get away…"

Hibarin clicked his tongue.

"Pathetic," He sneered condescendingly down at Tsuna.

"Sorry…" Tsuna mumbled in response.

The black-haired vampire sighed exasperatedly before gesturing to the tray of food on the makeup table. "Eat. I don't want you to die when I take your blood."

Tsuna felt his body tense, but he shakily complied with the orders anyways.

* * *

><p>As he was eating the food that had been prepared by him–He wondered who made it.–Tsuna felt Hibaron's gaze on him the entire time. It was unnerving, even more so as, as time went by, the vampire's irritation growing.<p>

It was clear once Tsuna swallowed the last bite of food that Hibarin wasn't going to wait any longer, and he attempted to prepare himself mentally as he moved to stand in front of the other male.

"Tilt your head slightly," Hibarin ordered gruffly.

Tsuna hurried to comply. There was no use in making his situation any worse, right?

It took all of Tsuna's will not to scream. As it was, he couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as Hibarin's fangs pierced through his neck, twin trails of blood dribbling down his neck from where the skin had been pierced.

It hurt, and it hurt bad. The pain was excruciating, and the only things keeping Tsuna on his feet were Hibarin's hands placed firmly on his arms. They were the only thing supporting him, and without them, he would have kneeled over by now.

He whimpered in pain as Hibarin extracted his fangs, tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

Said vampire stood up and moved away, with a slight push to Tsuna's body so that he would fall face-first into the bed, as opposed to the floor. He picked up his jacket, which had fallen to the bed as he had fed, and swung it over his shoulders, grabbing his tonfas while he was at it.

With a last glance at the teen kneeling at the side of the bed, and a side comment of, "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom," Hibarin left.

Tsuna buried his face further into the bedsheets, a choked sob making it's way out of his mouth. It was a bit of a delayed reaction, but Tsuna felt like bursting into tears. Forget holding them back. He had a right to cry.

Bullies, kidnapping, meeting Hibarin, being held captive, being dragged around unwillingly, getting in trouble with Hibarin, having the blood sucked out of him by Hibarin… It was all too much.

The first tear trickled down his cheek, and that released the waterworks.

Hiccuping, Tsuna buried his face in his arms, still kneeling by the bed. He had no concern for wetting the comforter; there was no room for such petty things in his misery. This was honestly too much stress for him to handle. He could practically feel himself cracking little by little.

This whole situation was something he couldn't–No, that wasn't right… He _didn't_ know how to deal with it. Not "he couldn't deal with it." He'd find a way out of this. So that he can get back to his adoptive siblings and his mother, who were most likely worried out of their minds. He would do it for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but I felt like this was a good place to end it, so sorry.**

**And so we get Hibarin's first feeding! I know a lot of you were hoping for a more… romantic scene. But if I did that, it would honestly ruin the whole scene, I think. It's not realistic for romantic feelings to appear so suddenly. Hell, i'm not even sure if I'm going to make this 1827. So check out the poll on my profile, okay? I want opinions on that, although keep in mind that the result of the poll won't mean that for sure there there will end up being a romantic ending.**

_**Replies to Anon(I forgot to do this last time… Sorry.)**_

**Guest 1, chapter 3, Oct 7: ****Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! I suppose you'll just have to wait and see if that happens, won't you? I'll try to make the chapters longer, although that probably won't happen anytime soon… Most chapters will be around this length (600 something). Sorry.**

**SKY, chapter 3, Oct 8: Thank you!**

**Guest 2, chapter 1, Oct 26: It's not for sure yet! But thank you for reviewing!**

**Eddie Queen Que, chapter 4, Nov 5: I'll keep that in mind! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeLover, chapter 4, Dec 9: Thank you! I think I'm just going to keep it wheat. And look! I updated a day later! XP**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate all the support. :)**


End file.
